diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlynn/Aventüren
center (( Selbstredend sind diese Ereignisse für die meisten reine Metainformationen, entsprechend auch zu behandeln. )) Datei:kaitlynn-title-katharsis.pngKatharsis thumb|left|300px|Ankunft 'I'ch bin zu hoch aufgekommen, es ist solange her, seit ich hier war, und mich nicht weiter traute. Mein Fuss schmerzt vom Fall, nur der Schnee hat den Aufprall etwas gebremst. Welch' Ironie des Schicksals. Jetzt, auf dem Weg in die grösste Dunkelheit - ist es das Licht, dem ich genau dafür absagte, das mir am meisten helfen könnte. 'A'bgrundtiefe Gletscherspalten, die in pechener Schwärze versinken, ein sternenloser, wolkenverhangener Himmel vor einem Firmament aus reinster Dunkelheit. Als ich ein Kind war, verbot mir meine Mutter, zu lange in die Sonne zu blicken. Jetzt wünschte ich, sie zu sehen. Wie spät es wohl ist? Es kommt mir vor, als wäre ich seit Tagen unterwegs. Eine unendlich weite Schneewüste, umragt von pechschwarzen, hohen Bergmassiven, scharfkantigem Fels, und eisigem Wind, der jeden Blick verweht, Schneegestöber aus Myriaden kleinster Flöckchen. Es ist so bitterkalt - ich sehne mich nach ihr, nach ihrer Nähe. Der Hitze und dem Feuer. Ich schwitze vor Anstrengung, und doch gefriert jedes Tröpfchen zu Eis, und ich zitter, friere. Eine Kälte, die durch jede Faser der dicken Stoffe kriecht und mich umhüllt. Das Dach der Welt, dort wo jede Karte endet, sich alle Winde brechen, der Kompass im Kreise dreht. 'J'eder Schritt eine Marter. Ich sehne mich nach den langen Minuten, in denen alles taub wird. Nichts mehr zu fühlen. Katharsis. Wenn alles von selbst vorwärts drängt, wenn ich gar nicht mehr ans Gehen denke, wenn sämtlicher Geist wie gelähmt ist, und ich kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Der pfeifende Eiswind verstummt, und alles um mich nur noch gleissend Weiss flimmert. 'D'och ich muss weiter. Ich muss die Antworten finden auf all meine Fragen. Ist es richtig was ich tue? Waren sie wirklich alle schuldig? Wieviel Blut klebt an meinen Händen? Sollte ich sie alle lehren? Sie zu etwas weiterbilden, das vermutlich ihr Untergang wird? Bin ich tatsächlich nichtswürdig? Hätte ich den Pfad des Lichtes nie verlassen sollen? Kann ich ohne Vertrauen lieben? Ohne Sicherheit leben? Eine Lüge spielen? Mich jemandem hingeben, den ich kaum sehe? Wovor fürchte ich mich wirklich? Und... werde ich mich in Demut üben können? Werde ich dem entsagen können, was ich entdecke? Ich muss die Wahrheit finden. Sicherheit. Klarheit. Das, was mich seit Jahren lockt. Ihn. Und die Kraft. Die Kraft, um ihr zu helfen... und endlich von allem loslassen zu können. 'S'tunden. Tage. Wochen? Wie lange gehe ich schon? Wann habe ich zuletzt gegessen? Warum verspüre ich keinen Hunger? Warum wird die Kälte immer unerträglicher, und gleichsam bedeutungsloser? Ich gehe und ich gehe. Gehe weiter. Ich weiss nicht einmal mehr, woher die Kraft kommt. Es ist als werde ich näher gezogen. Die Schritte schwer wie Blei, der Schnee so dicht und zehrend, als ob Ketten meine Füsse zum Boden zerren. Ich werde verfolgt. Ich spüre ihn. Er ist weit weg und doch so nah - folgt den verräterischen Spuren im Schnee. 'D'er weite, gähnende Abgrund, tief und leer. Eine Brücke, versteckt zur Seite. Ich darf nicht hinabsehen. Nie nach unten sehen. Nicht jetzt - erst später. Wenn ich da bin. Endlich da. Diesmal werde ich nicht zögern. 'H'inweg durch eine gigantische Festung, vorbei an altem, nutzlosem Kriegsgerät. Zeugen von einer gewaltigen Schlacht, die vor vielen Jahren hier geschlagen wurd. Durch riesige Tore und Gänge, die ganze Schlösser füllen, Hallen, die kleine Dörfer schlucken könnten. Tiefer. Immer tiefer und noch tiefer. Hinab, hinab. Es wird dunkler mit jedem Schritt. Die Luft kälter, die Einsamkeit drückender. Das Flüstern lauter und lauter. Stimmen im Kopf, die den Verstand rauben. Die lügen. Noch immer, nach sovielen Jahren, diese Schatten, dieses Chaos in der Luft. Und doch so einsam, nichts mehr hier. Kein einziges Leben - ich fühle mich so alleine. 'B'is auf meinen Verfolger. Er klebt an meinen Fersen - einer von Hunters Bluthunden. Solange schon fühle ich ihn. Und doch ist es so gleichgültig. Jetzt kann ich nur noch nach vorne sehen. Die Gänge. Die Tiefe. Immer tiefer, hinab, hinab. Die gespenstische Grabesstille hier - wo jeder kleinste Schritt durch haushohe Gänge hallt. Er will mich stellen. Will mich zurückführen. Doch ich blicke ihn nur an. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Diese blasse Angst, blanke Furcht. Ich sehe mich - spiegelnd in seinen Pupillen. Mein Antlitz, eine kalte, weisse Fratze. Ganz ausdruckslos und ausgemergelt. Meine eigenen Augen, schwarz wie die Nacht. Beseelt von Mächten, wie ich sie nicht kannte. Hier in seiner Nähe. Ich folge meinem Schicksal. Hinab... hinab. Es ist wie in einem Traum. thumb|left|300px|Destination 'A'lles hier, so kalt, so einsam, so leer und weit. Dort, tief unten, ich sehe es bereits in meinem Geist. Ein Gewölbe, eine Halle, von massiven, unmenschlichen Ausmassen. Erfüllt von stickiger, gefährlicher Luft. Riesengrosse, längst gesprengte Ketten, die von den Wänden hängen. Etwas omnipräsentes. Fühlbar, und doch nicht ersichtlich. Etwas, das vor Jahren hinfortgetrieben wurde, und doch nicht gänzlich verschwand. Das noch immer da scheint. Wie ein spukendes Gespenst auf einem Friedhof, das nicht ruht. Unsägliche Mächte in sich vereint, reine Schwärze und Bosheit, fern allen Lichtes, fern jedes Glücks und sämtlicher Freude. Und doch, scheint es nur noch ein kläglicher Schatten seiner selbst. Sonst, so unumstösslich, wäre bereits jedes Leben in dieser zerstörten Festung verwirkt. Ansonsten, beseelt von Mächten, erst frei und entfesselt, die grosse Armeen, ganze Zivilisationen, ja gesamte Welten gar, mühelos in Schutt und Asche verwandeln könnte. Ich steige die Stufen hinab. Hinab, hinab... Etwas ruft. center Kategorie:Spielergeschichten